Heavenly Prosperity Establishment
Half a year ago, the Heavenly Prosperity Establishment at Stone Tablet City opened its doors for business. Originally, this was not considered anything big. At Stone Tablet City, there were countless restaurants, teahouses and institutions conducting business everyday, but on the second day, the Heavenly Prosperity Establishment’s owner just suddenly issued grand word – Heavenly Star recruiting a master! The Heavenly Prosperity Establishment prepared trials, and as long as one could stand on the platform at the end, a Heavenly Star General would be willing to offer herself to the master, signing a Star Duel Covenant. Heavenly Star Master Recruitment However, this Heavenly Star Master Recruitment’s trial of “Language Passes Three Checkpoints, Military Slays Six Generals” was considered harsh. The qualification to enter the door first of all required participation in a solo lifting of two thousand jin copper lions. Afterwards, the party was entitled to enter Passes Three Checkpoints and Slays Six Generals. Some people began to doubt whether or not the owner was deliberately playing to the gallery. However, she continuously made solemn guarantees that seven candidates were assembled, they they would begin. The others had nothing to say, but half a year since, only six candidates had been assembled, and along with the passage of time, the Star Cultivators’ enthusiasm began to ebb. First of all, the copper lions restrict the Star Cultivator’s cultivation. This guarantees that a chosen person’s qualification are not too low. Secondly, the passes through three checkpoints. Slaying six generals is to make the Star Cultivator’s train of thought gush. Does military force pin Heaven and Earth? Although it can be said this checkpoint can let chamberlains be substitutes, if chamberlains have peerless literary talent on hand, it indicates where the Star Cultivator is exceptional. The first checkpoint of Language Passes Through Three checkpoints was called “Taking Apart the White Orbit Character.” Take a character, tear it into two characters and speak them out in a sentence. For example, “so stuffy” can be taken apart into “You have only ever been with your woman who has a child by her side. How do you know I’m searching for my heart in my door. The second checkpoint was “Word Relay.” It was also a game that was most popular with scholars at the moment. The last word of a sentence had to be used as the first word of the following sentence. The third checkpoint, Absolute For All Eternity. This time, you will say ten antithetical couplets, following in response to servant. Should you be able to outmatch servant or utter a fine couplet, that will count as a pass. The rules of Military Slays Six Generals actually were straightforward and direct, which was extraordinarily outside of their expectations, and they were not that complex as Language Passes Three Checkpoints. It was only on a specific ring, and the seven chosen would fight in a chaotic melee. As long as only one Star Cultivator was left in the end, then the Star General would sign a Star Duel Covenant with them. This was “Slays Six Generals.” Seemingly simple, but it made the seven Star Cultivators finally rise above others in a brawl. This Star General’s plan was very astute. Appearance The Heavenly Prosperity Restaurant stood in great numbers, layer upon layer. The decor of engraved railings and painted pillars was gorgeous. Even if one was far away on the street, tilt one’s head and the sounds of bustling activity could be heard. The restaurant’s interior was very large, with more than a hundred tabled, and among them two copper lions were located in the center of two red ladders, grand and majestic. It gave the restaurant and additional peculiar atmosphere. Category:Locations Category:Stone Tablet City